Trapped in the Machine
by Zellcan'twrite
Summary: In which adventure finds the Doctor and his companions even when they don't look for it, and Jamie has a chance to shine. Mild crossover material, but no knowledge of Legend of Zelda beyond that it is a video game is required. Oneshot.


**Trapped in the Machine**

 **Author's note:** _Hi, everyone! For those of you following_ Keep on Running _, I promise an update before the summer's out. I decided to do major edits to chapter three after I'd published the first two chapters, and am still being held up by how to resolve certain things...sorry. Well, for those of you who enjoy my Doctor Who writing, here's a little oneshot starring team Two. It's my first shot at writing them outside of_ Keep on Running _, which is really more about Clara...but I digress. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Don't worry, Zoe! This really isn't too rare of an occurrence. I'll be able to figure a way out soon enough," the Doctor reassured his young companion.

"But we can't leave the cave without coming across more of those monsters!" Zoe pointed out, who wasn't really that scared. Rather, she was occupied by plans on escaping their current predicament. "I hope your plan involves only implements we can find in this cave!"

Even when the Doctor, Zoe and Jamie did not actively seek out adventure, adventure usually found them. Take tonight, for example. For a slight change of pace, the Doctor had decided to take his companions to an arcade. Zoe had immediately taken to it, as she did with most things which she could apply her considerable intellect to, and had spent her time wandering from machine to machine setting new records. As per usual, Jamie had taken a bit longer to get used to the machines, and the Doctor soon found himself teaching his dear friend about the basics of arcade machines. Even though Jamie was clever and a rather quick study, he'd still asked for the Doctor's help with one game which had caught his eye. They'd barely made it past the start menu when Zoe wandered over to watch them, having grown tired of earning the top scores on games.

And that was when the game had turned out to be infected with a particularly nasty virus.

In hindsight, the Doctor should have recognized it. He'd become rather unfortunately familiar with it on a visit with Susan to the twenty-second century, where they had learned of the virus' effects firsthand when a console had swallowed them, effectively immersing them in the gameplay. Why such a thing happened to them tonight, so far away from the twenty-second century, the Doctor did not know. Perhaps it had been put on this particular game by a malicious time traveler. Perhaps this infected game had been left behind by a careless one. Either way, the Doctor and his companions suddenly found themselves standing in a sandy area with some bushes.

What was worse, within five minutes of their entry into the game, Jamie had somehow been separated from the other two. Before the Doctor and Zoe could mount a search for their friend, a group of monsters had come into view. They had looked harmless until they'd started shooting nuts at the two, who had quickly fled. Now, just as for the past hour, they were hunkered down in a cave they'd found below some bushes, alone except for a strange, pig-like creature and a glowing blue gem in front of him. Whenever they had tried to leave, the nut-spitting things outside had simply wandered over and shot projectiles at them.

" **It's a secret to everyone!** " boomed their strange cave-mate again.

"Yes, well, that's why we're here," the Doctor answered. "And unless you stop asking that question, it won't be a secret much longer." He sighed, hoping no one was around to hear this creature which seemed to have no concept of hiding.

Zoe began inspecting the cave floor, possibly looking for any sort of material which she could use to build contraptions. What sort, she didn't know yet, but she was sure she would be able to once the Doctor told her precisely the required function. That is, if _he_ knew what precisely needed to be done.

"Doctor?" she asked, deciding she needed to know the answer to that.

"Yes, Zoe?" he asked distractedly, all the while wondering about the significance of the glowing blue crystal in front of them.

"You _do_ know how we can get out of this, don't you?"

"The cave, or the game?"

"Both."

"Well, the game is a simple matter," the Doctor began. "This virus _was_ designed originally as a program to fully immerse players in the experience. Unfortunately, it went wrong. One of the side effects is that there is no way to get out until you've beaten the game. Oh, don't worry, dear," he continued pleasantly, seeing the sudden look of concern on her face. "We shall be able to leave, but not until after we've won."

"So we simply have to play the game?"

"Yes."

Zoe pondered that. Perhaps the game was not _too_ challenging, but her experience thus far had consisted of being chased by creatures which were biological anomalies (just _where_ did those nuts come from?), being hit by a nut (which had hurt), and hiding out in a cave. In other words, it was shaping up to be one of their typical adventures.

"Now how about the cave?"

"That is, ah, far less simple of a matter," The Doctor continued ruefully. "We have no way to defend ourselves against the creatures outside. As such, we'll have to wait until they leave, or build something to repel them."

"Which we'll also need to beat the game, I suppose," Zoe mused.

Just then, both of them heard sounds of a ruckus outside. Zoe clung to the Doctor's side, having picked up the habit from Jamie as quickly as she did everything else. The Doctor backed against the cave wall, taking the girl with him. The pig creature did and said nothing, simply continued to stand there. Clearly, either it had glitchy programming or was unbelievably dense. Perhaps it was both.

Suddenly, a pair of individuals came crashing through the cave opening, tumbling to the ground as though they'd propelled themselves forward with a cannon. They collapsed into a heap on the floor, and one let out a laugh.

"That was fun!" he cried.

"Aye, 't was," agreed the second figure, whom Zoe and the Doctor immediately realized was Jamie. From where he was lying, they could see that he had a quiver of arrows and a bow on his back and a shield between them and a satchel slung around his waist, while his hand clutched what the Doctor recognized as his knife. Thankfully, neither of them could see any serious injuries on their friend. Perhaps his clothes were a bit dustier than usual, but considering he was lying on the floor, that was to be expected.

" **It's a secret to everyone**!" bellowed the creature far too excitedly.

"You take that one, Jamie," the first figure ordered, standing up. He was considerably shorter than even Zoe, and looked to be about twelve years old, human-wise. He, too, carried a sword, a shield, archery implements, and a satchel, though he was wearing a green tunic and and a green hat Jamie was not.

"Thank ye, Link," Jamie said, also pulling himself up and grabbing the gem, which he then stuffed in his satchel. It was then that he noticed his friends, and his face broke into a broad grin.

"Doctor, Zoe! Ye wouldnae believe this! I'm actually good at this game!"

"Good? You're a genius at this!" the boy who had to be Link complimented the Scot. "You're real good with a sword; it's much easier to take on monsters with your help."

"Nice to see you again, Jamie," the Doctor finally broke in, smiling.

"Come on!" Link declared. "All of you! I need help beating Ganon!"

"Aye, let's go!" Jamie agreed. He and Link drew an identical pair of swords from goodness knew where and rushed out of the cave like a pair of toddlers on a sugar rush.

"Well, I guess we'd better follow them," the Doctor declared in a mildly resigned tone. "Perhaps we can help them beat the game and we can all get out of here."

"For once, I don't think Jamie needs help," Zoe commented as the two walked out, only to behold Jamie and Link easily slashing up one of the nut-spitting creatures.

"No, I quite agree with you," said the Doctor amiably. The creature suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Oh, dear…"

"What is it, Doctor?"

"I'm glad those creatures aren't real. Jamie's rather…too good at dispatching them."

Zoe nodded, and the two continued to follow after the swordsmen. It seemed that beating the game and returning to the real world would be no problem after all.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _This came about because I have come to really like the Second Doctor and his TARDIS team, especially Jamie. Meanwhile, the first fanfiction I ended up writing (on my other profile) was for_ The Legend of Zelda. _If there was any way for the characters to meet, this would be the way. I don't think it really counts as a crossover, though, since the Doctor and company are really just in the machine this whole time._

 _Although I enjoy writing Team Two, constructive criticism would be much appreciated, as I highly doubt my abilities to capture all the quirks of the characters._

 _Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this little jaunt!_


End file.
